


Helpless

by Zurenika



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: That one wherein Taeyang is an idol and has the biggest, fattest crush on Korea's rising star Rowoon.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hyung! Hyung!’ Chani burst inside the waiting room, sweat ruining his pristine makeup. One of the noonas tsked and immediately pulled him into the empty chair next to Taeyang.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Taeyang asked.

“Today’s MC! Do you know who today’s special MC is?” Chani asked.

Taeyang shrugged. “Isn’t it Kim Bora-ssi?”

Chani’s smile got wider. “No. Not anymore. I heard there was a last minute change in her schedule and so they had to call in another one. Do you know it is?”

“You?” Taeyang asked. Bora and Chani we’re in Sky Castle together and it would make sense for him to replace her.

He shook his head. “Unfortunately, it’s not me. Fortunately for you, it’s someone else,” he teased.

Taeyang rolled his eyes and sighed, “So, who is it?” he asked, feeling anxious all of a sudden.

“Rowoon-ssi. Kim Rowoon-ssi. The Superstar Kim Rowoon, who is your bigg-“

 “Yah!”

Taeyang threw a worried look at their stylist but she didn’t even bat an eyelid, just continued to touch up on Chani’s ruined makeup. Their maknae seemed to get the hint and remained quiet until she finally left them alone.  

“It’s your chance, you know, when we give out the albums,” Chani said, winking at him.

Taeyang shook his head. “It won’t matter,” he sighed.

“What won’t matter?” Youngbin asked peering inside the room.

“Hyung!”

“Are you guys done? Let’s give out some of our albums, yeah?” their leader said, gesturing for them to follow him out.

 

“Well, there’s only one person left,” Jaeyoon said, waving the last piece of the signed album in the air. They were heading towards the MC’s waiting room at the far end of the hall.

 “I think Taeyang hyung should be the one to give this to Rowoon-ssi,” Chani stated. “He’s a big fan of Kim Rowoon-ssi!”

“Definitely!” Hwiyoung chided clapping Taeyang on the shoulder.

“Well, that settles it then,” Jaeyoon said handing him the album as they reached the waiting room.

Taeyang looked at the thing in his hands and then at the door and then at his members who were looking at him excitedly.

“Here goes,” he muttered under his breath as he knocked on the door three times.

The MC’s waiting room was a whole lot bigger than the ones the artists use. The entire left side of the room was a makeup counter with beauty lights all lit up.

“How can I help you?” a middle-aged man asked with a smile but his eyes were stern and looked as if he wanted to tell Taeyang to scram.

“Uhm, hi, uhm, we’re an idol group, uhm, SF9, we would just like to give an album to Kim Rowoon-ssi,” he said in one breath.

The man gave him a once over and then glanced at the entire group before stepping aside and letting them in.

“Rowoon-ah, some kids are here to give you an album,” the man said.

No words can describe how beautiful and perfect Kim Rowoon is. He looked at them and smiled and Taeyang felt the world slow down and then stopped and there was only Rowoon, with his perfectly good looks and his perfectly bright smile walking towards him in slow motion.

A sharp pain in the arm brought him back to reality and he found himself standing beside Chani who was looking so red in the face from trying to control his laugh.

“You’re really that into him huh, hyung?” Chani whispered while Youngbin and Inseong talked to the actor.

“Aish, this kid really,” Taeyang hissed.

“Oh, Chani-ssi!”

Rowoon turned towards Chani and shook his hand. “I’m a huge fan of the drama! You guys were really great!” he exclaimed.

“Ah, thank you! Thank you so much,” Chani replied. “By the way, Rowoon-ssi, this is my groupmate Taeyang hyung, he’s a huge fan of you,”

Taeyang’s eyes widened as Rowoon turned all his attention to him. “It’s always nice to meet a fan. Hello, Taeyang-ssi,” Rowoon said with a polite bow.

He could have dropped right then and there. Never did he imagine that Rowoon would say his name and with such warmth and sincerity that he felt as if his heart would burst from happiness

“No, I- uh, I mean, yes, uhm, I’m looking forward to your next projects, uhm, by the way, here,” Taeyang said, giving him the album with both hands. “It’s our latest album. I hope you’ll like the songs,”

Rowoon reached out and grabbed it from his hands saying thank you to him and the entire group.

“Come on, let’s take a group pic!” Rowoon exclaimed, pulling out his phone and handing it to one of the stylists.

 

“Hyung, are you okay? How does it feel to finally meet your idol?” Chani asked as they made their way back to their waiting room.

Taeyang felt like he was in a daze. It was the slightest thing but when Rowoon took the album from his hands, the actor’s fingers grazed his hand and he felt… something. And he had been thinking about it ever since.

“Yeah, it’s uh, it’s fine,” he managed to answer, still reeling from the ghost of that slightest touch.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The crew weaved in and out of the building, carrying all sorts of equipment inside the building.

“It’s Chani. He has an interview and pictorial happening on the rooftop,” their manager said when asked about it.

“I trust you guys can practice individually until Chani finishes? or run some choreos by yourselves? I don't want to see you loitering around okay?,” he continued, looking at Youngbin sternly.

“Come on guys, you heard the man,” Youngbin said when he left. Everyone immediately disappeared into their own practice rooms but Taeyang didn’t, opting instead to head into the dance room just one level below. 

Taeyang played a random playlist then took a spot in the center of the room, letting the song take him away. He had always loved this feeling - the music washing over him. He could get lost in the bass, in the beats, in the rhythm and the movement and yet feel totally focused and refreshed. 

The song ended a little too soon and he was prepping himself up for the next one when someone spoke. 

"Wow, that was amazing!" 

Taeyang froze. That voice-

He looked towards the entrance and there was no mistaking him - Kim Rowoon. The guy was looking at him with awe while clapping his hands enthusiastically. 

"Rowoon-ssi," he breathed, surprised and embarrassed at the same time. 

"You're really good! You’re Taeyang, right?" 

Taeyang nodded mumbling his thanks as he walked towards his things to grab a towel. He fumbled with the sound system next, lowering the volume down to a low hum. He can feel Rowoon's footsteps coming closer. 

"I-uhm, i honestly, got lost," Rowoon blurted out. 

Taeyang glanced up at him and smiled. Rowoon looked like a giant baby, looking confused and shy and adorable.

“Where are you headed?” he asked.

“Uhm, I’m supposed to interview Chani today. The girl at the reception area told me to go down the basement and i-I think I pressed the wrong button,” Rowoon answered.

“It’s on the rooftop actually - your interview,” Taeyang said.

Rowoon smiled, “Oh? Oh really? Thank you so much!” he said as he left.

“Wait!” Taeyang didn’t know why but he found himself shouting the words and running out of the room, catching Rowoon in the hallway.

“Rowoon-ssi!” he called out. The guy stopped in his tracks and turned to look at him.

Taeyang walked towards him, heart pounding inside his chest. “I’ll go with you. You know, just so you won’t get lost again or something,” he said.

“Yah,” Rowoon said, blushing from embarrassment. “I mean, I guess that’s better,” he replied.

“This way, then,”  Taeyang said leading the way to the elevator.

FNC’s elevator is a little bit slow and standing inside it with Rowoon should have felt like a dream but the silence between them was stretching and stifling and Taeyang feels as if he’ll be out of breathe soon enough.

“Thanks for going with me,” Rowoon suddenly said.

“No problem. It’s just proper, I guess,” Taeyang replied in relief. He had been wracking his head for topics to talk about but finding none interesting.  

How is it that they’re just passing the second floor? He thought

“So, how’s fnc? As  a company I mean?” the actor suddenly asked.

Taeyang was baffled by the question but he still answered. “It’s fine, I guess. I mean, like every company has flaws and shortcomings but they try to make up for it,”

Rowoon hummed in acknowledgement and Taeyang started to panic.

  _Did I do something wrong? Did I say something?_

_Ding!_

The doors slid open and the noise and rush of the outside world broke their little moment.

“Rowoon-ah! You’re here, finally!”

Rowoon was whisked away as soon as they both stepped off the elevator but he managed to throw one last look at Taeyang and mouth another thank you.

“Hmmmmmmmmmmm”

Chani was suddenly beside him and they both watched as Rowoon got dolled up.

“I was just showing him around. He walked in the dance room while I was practicing-,”

“I didn’t ask anything, hyung,” Chani said, his smile getting wider by the second.

“Shut up!”

“I’m not even saying anything. Geez, what’s wrong with you,” Chani answered with a knowing grin.

“Anyway, I will go and practice and you, go do your thing here,” Taeyang said, lightly punching Chani on the shoulder. “See you later!”

 

Chani popped inside his room a few hours later, expression unreadable.

“Someone’s here to talk to you ,hyung,” he said before disappearing behind the door.

Rowoon walked in afterwards, hunching a little as he crossed the threshold.

“Hello,” the actor said, gently closing the door behind him.

“Uhm, hi?” Taeyang said.

The elevator was fine, it has space enough for about 10 people and so there was still some distance between then but his practice room? It’s a small enough space already and then Rowoon comes in and there’s only a small table between them and his perfume is filling up the entire room and-

Why is this happening? What is happening? How can he be so gorgeous this close?

“I have a favor to ask,” Rowoon said in a soft voice.

“What is it?” Taeyang said matching Rowoon’s tone.

“Remember when I asked you about fnc? In the elevator?”

“Yeah,”

“Please don’t tell anyone about it. Im- I can trust you right?” Rowoon asked looking straight at him.

Taeyang nodded. It was easy to put two and two together. "I won't tell anybody." 

Rowoon let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much. Well, i won't bother you any longer," he said heading towards the door. He had one foot out the door when he turned back inside. Rowoon grabbed the only pencil on top of the small table and a lyric sheet that Taeyang's been studying and scribbled something. 

"That's my number. Call me or something, we can hang out if i'm not busy," Rowoon said before finally leaving him alone. 

Taeyang looked at the closed door for a second and then at the paper and back at the door wondering what the hell just happened. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you wanna talk about this you can reach me on the following:  
> twitter @kaydawonie  
> curiouscat https://curiouscat.me/zurenika


End file.
